


Save me, Godfather

by TheAlienAwakens



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Family, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Missing Persons, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlienAwakens/pseuds/TheAlienAwakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice can't remember much about the week before she wakes up in a hospital. All she knows was there was a lot of blood involved. When she wakes up, she has an unlikely visitor at her bedside: Chester Bennington, singer of Linkin Park. And he has an interesting story to tell. Will Alice believe him, or choose to shut him out? And what happens when she has to leave behind her friends to go live with the band?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The start of this story may seem weird and badly written, so I want to let you know now that I did it on purpose. I'll explain it here just in case you don't get it. The main character is in a coma and close to waking up. As she does this, the tries to remember what happened. She's very confused and can't think straight (and even repeats things). This is why there are so many short sentences that jump from different subjects in that first paragraph. But anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! :)
> 
> ~Rina

Prologue

Alice's POV

  
  


I am floating in oblivion. All I remember is the blood. Oh god, the blood. There was so much of it, just pooling around the bodies. Wait, the bodies? Whose bodies are they? I don't know; I can't remember. Where am I, anyway? There is nothing but darkness around me. My brain feels like its pounding against my skull. I try to rub my head but I can't seem to move my arms. What is going on, I--

"I think she's waking up," a voice says. 

Suddenly, there is nothing but light. Bright lights that are blinding me and voices that I can't make out. Except for one voice. A familiar, yet unknown voice. It speaks to me calmly and softly.

"CeCe? Hey, come on. Wake up please."

The way the voice speaks makes me want to listen. But I'm not ready yet. I take a deep breath and let the darkness consume me once again.


	2. Chapter One

Chester's POV, a week earlier.

  
  


"DUDE!" 

I groaned as a yell cut through my good dreams, shaking me awake. I pulled the pillow over my head, trying to ignore whoever was at my door, close to taking it right off the hinges with the force they were pounding on it with. 

"Go away!" I yelled back, willing my body to go back to sleep.

"Chester, get the fuck up!" I realized it was Mike now, my friend and fellow band mate. He was trying to open the door that connected our hotel rooms. He was failing miserably because I had slid the dead bolt into place before bed, not wanting to be woken up. Kind of like this. 

"No, fuck off." I said, sitting up despite of my comment.

As much as I didn't want to get up, I knew I had no choice. Today, we were meeting with some director about ideas for a new music video. We were doing it for the song we had just released called Burn It Down. None of us, the band, knew what to do for the video, so we had hired a director who said he was full of great ideas. We hoped he was right. 

"CHESTER FUCKING BENNINGTON! If you don't get up right now, I'm going to--"

I quickly ripped the door open before he could finish. Mike stood there, looking a bit pissed off. "Last time I checked," I began as I let him in, "My middle name was Charles, not fucking. And you interrupted a good dream, asshole."

Mike grinned and I waited for some kind of wet-dream joke, but instead he just said, "Next time get up when I tell you to."

"You're not my mother." I muttered. 

"No, but I'm the only one in the band who gets up on time."

I sighed. He had a point. He was the only one. The rest of us just wanted to sleep this early in the morning and kind of relied on Mike to wake us up. That didn't mean we made it easy for him though. Brad, our guitarist, actually threw a book at Mike's head once, just missing the side of his head. It had been tense for a little bit after that, but we didn't usually stay mad at each other very long. We were too close for that. 

"What time are we meeting the director?" I asked as I went searching for my luggage. I often hid it because we like to pull pranks of each other, usually involving missing underwear. Where had I shoved my bag this time?

"Around eleven." Mike flopped down on my bed, leaned over, and pulled my luggage out from under it. I grabbed it from his hands with an eye-roll.

"It's only nine, so why am I up?" 

"Because I was bored."

Of course. I picked some clothes up at random and examined them. They matched, so good enough. I walked towards the bathroom to shower. "Try to keep my underwear where it is, please." I told Mike. "Or I'll throw the dirty ones at you."

"Gross, dude." 

"You've been warned."

I shut and locked the bathroom door. I got undressed and turned the shower on as hot as I could stand it. I didn't take long, suddenly not trusting Mike alone in my room. I had just finished drying when there was a knock. I wrapped the towel around my waist and opened the door. Mike was standing there, my phone in his hand, pale as a ghost. 

"It's the police," He covered the mouth piece and lowered his voice to a hiss, "from Canada!"

I stared at him. Why would the RCMP be calling me? I obviously hadn't done anything considering I hadn't been in Canada for a little over a year. I took the phone from his hand and slowly put it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Bennington." a gruff male voice spoke back to me. "I'm Officer John Little from the Saint John RCMP. I'm calling concerning a document found with your name on it."

I sat on my bed and rattled my brain. "What kind of document?"

"One you seemed to have signed in 2000 regarding custody of a young girl."

I gulped. Now I remembered. My good friend Kim had asked me to sign a paper when her daughter was five, saying that if anything happened to Kim, her kid would be legally under my care. The girl had been like a daughter to me. I had protected her from the abusive father. Then I did the horrible thing that I could never forgive myself for. 

"What happened to Kim?" I asked the cop on the phone before the guilt could start munching on my insides.

There was a pause, then he spoke grimly. "She's missing. I can't share too many details over the phone, but we need you to come to Saint John right now. Her daughter is in the hospital."

"Why?!" I demanded.

Another pause. "She was hit by a car. She's in a coma."

Without thinking, I told the cop I was going to be in Saint John in two days. I hung up and got dressed, then started packing my luggage. I forgot Mike was in the room until he spoke up. 

"What are you doing?" He asked. "You better not be leaving!"

I stared at him. "I have to," I whispered, "My Goddaughter needs me."


	3. Chapter Two

Alice's POV

I hear a lot of the same voices- except the gentle voice. That one hasn't spoken in a while. I do hear it crying sometimes. Why are you crying, stranger? Are you crying for me? Please stop, it makes me sad when you cry. Although I don't know why. Do we know each other? Are you part of my family?

My family. Are they here? No, I can tell they're not. Other then the gentle voice, I don't think I've heard any other voices that could be classified as family. Mostly business-like voices. Why isn't my family here? Do I even have a family? Yes, I must have a family. 

So where are they?

  
  


  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


  
  


Chester's POV, five days earlier

I leaned back and pulled my hat down over my eyes, trying to shield them from the harsh lights of the airport. I was tired, and still had another four-five hour drive ahead of me. The only flight that had left the earliest I had wanted to go was one that had two stop overs. I had gone from Los Angeles to some random town somewhere in the middle of the states to another random town (actually, the second one had been more like a village). And now I was in New York, waiting for the goddamn rental place to show up and give me a fucking car that I needed to trade for a Canadian one when I got to the border. It all was just exhausting. I didn't mind though. I needed to get to Alice. 

"Mr. Bennington?" 

I lifted my cap and peered at a man standing in front of me. He looked no more than twenty and had shaggy hair and ratty jeans. Not someone I thought would use 'Mr' for anything. 

"Yeah?"

"I'm here to drop off the car your rented." The man pointed out a window to a dark blue Toyota corolla that looked like it wouldn't even run. I looked back at the man, who looked embarrassed. "It was the only one we had available on such short notice." 

I sighed and shrugged. "No big deal. As long as it can make the four hour drive to Maine."

The man nodded quickly. "Of course. She runs better than she looks, trust me." 

He held out a tiny key ring with one single car key on it. I stood up, grabbed my bag from the ground and took the key from his hand. "Thanks, man." I nodded to him and quickly walked away. After shoving my duffel bag into the backseat (I'd left my full luggage with Dave, the only one I trusted with it) I got into the driver's seat and started up the car. It rattled to life with a sputter and I groaned. 

This was going to be a long trip. 

  
  


  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


  
  


At about noon, I checking into a hotel in the city, flopped onto the bed and just lay there. I momentarily forgot why I was here and just closed my eyes. I was so fucking tired, it wasn't even funny. But I had stuff to do. I sat up and called the number Officer Little had left for me and waited for him to pick up. 

"Hello?" The cop's coarse voice filled my ear. 

"Hi, it's Chester. I'm in Saint John now."

"Good deal. I know your probably tired, so if you want, we could meet at the station tomorrow? We have some things we need to discuss before you go to the hospital."

I nodded, being so tired that I forgot he couldn't see me. "Yeah," I said, "Sounds good. I'll be there tomorrow." I hung up the phone and groaned. 

Deciding against a shower, I merely changed my clothes and went to the nearest fast food place. The closest was a Burger King that was still going through it's rush hour. The drive-thru was packed but the inside was a bit emptier. I debated for a good twenty minutes in the parking lot before I pulled my hat and sun glasses on, hoping to disguise myself long enough for me to get food and get out. I went inside and waited impatiently for my turn, constantly looking around to make sure no one was noticing me. I was just trying to figure out if a woman across the store recognized me when someone tapped me in the shoulder. 

"Umm... Excuse me?"

I turned to find a tiny girl standing behind me looking very timid. She looked about twelve or thirteen. She was blushing and my heart clenched. She reminded me of Alice, who was very much the same way. Or, at least, she was when I left. What was she like now? I felt like I didn't deserve to know. But I pushed the thought aside and smiled at the girl. 

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Umm..." She paused, obviously thinking through her next words, "You're Chester Bennington, aren't you?"

Sliding my sunglasses down my nose, I winked and put my finger to my lips, signaling a joking 'hush' to the girl. She giggled then dug through a little handbag at her hips. A tiny purple book was pulled out and she opened it. 

"Could you sign this for me?" She asked in a quiet voice. 

"Of course." I said. Taking the book from her hand, I stepped out of the line and produced one of the sharpies I always carried around. I knelt down to her level and placed the pen on the page. "Who am I making this out to?"

"Sherri," She said, "With an 'I'" She added as I started writing. I nodded and scribbled a short message: 'Sherri. Always smile, never frown. You could end up making someone's day.' I signed my name and handed the book back to her. She read it over and smiled brightly. "I like that! Thank you!"

I smiled. "You're welcome. It was nice meeting you, Sherri."

Still smiling, the girl scampered outside and showed all her friends the little book. I rushed to get my food, just in case someone else got a burst of confidence and decided to find a piece of paper for me to sign. 

Out in the car, I lay back and sighed. I have no idea why I had thought of that quote right then. It was one I used to tell people often when I found them upset or refusing to smile. The band hated it, so I had stopped about two years ago. Maybe it's because of the way Sherri had reminded me of Alice. It was her that had gotten me to make I quote. As I drove away from the parking lot, I focused to remember.

  
  


  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------

  
  


  
  


Chester's memory, eleven years ago. 

I sat in my black sedan, hands over my face as I waited for the calm before the storm. I could hear Kim and her asshole boyfriend Jared yelling even through the walls of the house and my car. Alice was somewhere in the middle of that but if I went in there now, neither of us would make it out alive. So I waited until it had quieted down a bit- enough that I couldn't hear them- to make my way into the house. I walked right in, not caring about the look of contempt I was getting from dickhead. Kim started yelling again- not at me, but at Jared, telling him to ignore me. He happily obliged and went back to yelling as well. 

This was when I needed to dash. I went to the bathroom, where I knew Alice hid during her parent's fights. The only door in the house with a working lock (and an untraditional one at that), it was the ideal hiding place. It was locked, as I had expected, so I took a match from my pocket and jiggled it in small opening that served as the keyhole. The door clicked open and I stepped inside. The only source of light came from a tiny night light plugged in over the sink where Alice sat. She looked at me when I came in and smiled the sad smile of hers. I quickly went over to her and scooped her up into my arms.

"We're leaving." I said.

Alice nodded. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into my shoulder. I went back out into the sitting room. Jared's back was to me, so I tried to make an easy escape. I caught Kim's eye on my way out and saw the relief in them when she saw Alice in my arms. Unfortunately, this told dumbcunt what was going on. He spun on me and glared.

"Where do you think you're going with my daughter, faggot?" He growled.

I rolled my eyes. "Germany, Japan, Taiwan, Africa. Who knows? Just basically anywhere but here."

"Just let him take her." Kim said. She grabbed onto jerk-rod's arm and yanked hard. The burley man turned and slapped her. Hard. 

Alice whimpered as the slap cracked and I jumped out the door. I opened the driver's door of my car and pushed Alice over the middle console to the passenger side. She buckled in as I peeled out of the driveway, wishing there was something I could do for Kim. The woman had made it clear long ago, though. At times like this one, I was to get Alice out. She cared about her daughter's safety more than her own, so I wasn't to try to help her. I pulled my glasses off my face and sighed.

"Chazzy?" 

I glanced over at Alice. She was looking at me curiously. I reached over and patted the top of her head. "What, Cece?" 

She looked away, out the window. "You don't smile anymore," She murmured quietly, "Why?" 

Because your dad is a douche. Oh, how I wish I could say that to her. But she wouldn't like that very much. She doesn't like swear words, so instead I say: "Because I'm worried about you and your Mum." I pulled up in front of my apartment and shut the car off. Mike was on the balcony, having a smoke. He better finish before we get up there; I don't need Alice getting cancer from second-hand smoke.

Alice unbuckled and turned back towards me. "But I like your smile." She whispered. "It..." a pause, "makes my day!" She blinked at me and it was clear I wasn't getting out of this. I gave her the most genuine smile I could muster. It worked. She smiled back brightly and hopped out of the car. I heard her yell something that I couldn't make out up to Mike as she skipped towards the entryway. That poor girl's life was going to be hella long.


End file.
